A World Apart
by Ann Valentine
Summary: Percy is in Britain, Oliver is in America, and it's Christmas. (Percy/Oliver slash, but not graphic)
1. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A World Apart** ****   
**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Let your heart be light   
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight . . ._

25th December, 1996 

Dear Percy, 

Happy Christmas!!! I hope you're having a blast! It's 9:30 AM here in America, which means it's about 2:30 in England so you already opened all your presents. Lucky!!! I hope you got lots of good stuff! I have your present sitting next to me waiting to be delivered to you. You'll get it when I come home. 

Aleta, Pierce, and Evan are all in the kitchen making breakfast. Pierce said something about PANCAKES WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP!!!!! (As if I need any more sugar.) Rees says we have to eat before we open presents which really stinks. There's this HUUUGE package under the tree and Antares hinted it was for me!!! It's probably a rock or something, knowing Antares, but I don't care it's a PRESENT!!!!!! 

Okay, now that Lana has stopped hovering over my shoulder, I can actually write what I want to. 

I really miss you, Perce. I wish I could have spent Christmas with you this year. Don't get me wrong, I love my teammates, but I love you more. The twins have told me so much about Christmas at your house that I was really looking forward to being there this year. Maybe next year we'll have a crappy year and we won't be going to the Christmas Day Invitational. 

No, that's a bad thing to say. I want us to do well, but I want to spend Christmas with you. 

Anyway, I'm sitting by the window in our hotel room, and I can see the Rockefeller Center from here. They've got an ice-skating rink set up in the courtyard in front of it, and I can't look at it without remembering that one time in our fourth year when the lake was frozen over and I was able to drag you out for some ice-skating. Remember that? I've never seen anyone take to ice-skating so quickly. 

You'd love New York in the winter. I'm bringing pictures, so you'll get to see it. Hey, maybe we can come here for Christmas next year. That'd be great. I'll have to ask your mom about that. 

Aleta just yelled something about breakfast, so I better go. I'll see you soon. Think of me fondly. 

Love, 

Oliver 

PS. Tell the twins Happy Christmas and hit them upside the head for me. 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Make the Yuletide gay   
From now on our troubles will be miles away . . ._   


perce and ol belong to jkr. the song belongs to god knows who. now go read the next chapter, you know you want to . . . 

oh! i almost forgot. rees, lana, aleta, pierce, antares, and evan are all original members of puddlemere united. they'll be featured slightly more prominently in another percy/oliver story i'm working on. so yeah, they're (c) me. 


	2. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**A World Apart** ****   
**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

_I'll be home for Christmas   
You can plan on me   
Please have snow and mistletoe   
And presents on the tree_   


25th December, 1996 

Dear Oliver, 

Happy Christmas! Are you enjoying America? Are they all as rude as people say they are? Have you been mugged yet? Are the others tormenting you by saying they got you something for Christmas but not telling you what it is? 

Allow me to join in. I have your present, but you don't get to know what I got you until you come home. I hope that's incentive for you to get back to Britain more quickly. I'd like you here right now, but as that's not going to happen, I'll just have to hope that bribery works as well. 

I hope that you get good presents from your teammates. It's 10:30 AM here, so that means it's about 5:30 in America, and that means you won't be up for another three hours at least, unless Rees wants you up for an early morning practice. Actually, that really wouldn't surprise me-I can't remember how many times I woke up at 4:00 in the morning to the sound of you crashing around the room putting your Quidditch gear on. If Rees is half the slave-driver you were, then I'm not surprised you guys got invited to the Christmas Invitational. Do well, and beat the Meteorites! I looked up their statistics and they don't seem to be too tough. I could be (probably am) wrong, so play your hardest no matter what I say. Bill, Charlie, the twins and I will be listening to the game on the WWN so play well for me us. 

I'm sorry that you couldn't spend Christmas with us this year. I know you were looking forward to it. Perhaps next year. 

The twins say hi, by the way. They say "beat the Meteorites or we'll beat you!" 

Everyone's fine (because I'm so sure you were wondering). Ginny's so nervous about her OWLs, but we all know she'll do well. Harry's been invited to the International Student Quidditch Convention-he just got the owl today. He's quite excited. Oh, and next time you go down to Diagon Alley, say hi to Fred and George at their shop. They got it open just in time for the holiday season and business is booming. 

I guess I don't have anything else really interesting to say. I miss you a lot, and I can't wait till I can see you again. I hope we can spend Christmas together next year. 

Mum's yelling-it's time for a "family get-together." I can barely contain my excitement. 

Love, 

Percy 

_Christmas Eve will find me   
Where the love-light gleams   
I'll be home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams . . ._

perce and ol belong to jkr. the song belongs to god knows who. now REVIEW!, you know you want to . . . 


End file.
